


【授翻/好兆头】Greatest Hits 精选辑

by Mary2333



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Britpop, CAC无差, Crowley Sings (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Multimedia, Musician Crowley, Mutual Pining, Original Music, Post-Canon, Rock and Roll, Silly Love Songs, Song Lyrics, Songwriter Crowley, all that queen had to rub off you know, approaching truly dangerous levels of self-indulgence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2333/pseuds/Mary2333
Summary: (Aziraphale偶然发现了Crowley的秘密：Crowley在90年代组了一个乐队，他还写了一整张专辑的情歌......)“可是，亲爱的，我真不敢相信，你竟然从来没告诉过我你参加了一个音乐小组。我会站出来支持你的——在你的那些现场演奏会（gigs）上!”“首先，别再用gigs这个老掉牙的词。其次，你和我一起吃饭的时候没注意到我肩上背着一个很大的吉他盒也不是我的错。”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [greatest hits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449250) by [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/pseuds/attheborder). 



> 译者的话：
> 
> 有肉渣 CAC无差  
> 作者自弹自唱的歌超可爱 强推 完整版本和链接都放在第二章
> 
> 渣翻 无校对 存档  
> 第一次翻歌词，我尽力了。小天使们将就看。 卑微.jpg

  
“Crowley，我不知道该怎么问你这个问题......如果你不想回答，可以不必回答……”  
  
Crowley听到Aziraphale这么问，顿时口干舌燥起来。他的心在胸膛里怦怦直跳，就像罐头里最后一块薄荷糖被用力地摇晃。对方望过来的的目光似刃，直接穿透了Crowley设下的防护层，仿佛窥视到了他内心深处的某个地方。  
  
有好一会儿，Crowley真的以为Aziraphale会打算摇摇头，告诉他这没什么，然后把问题撇在一边，很快地转移到另一个话题，但天使最后做了一个深呼吸，继续开口问:  
  
“你以前有没有加入过乐队?”  
  
好吧，他可没想到对方会问这个。  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
那是六月的一个星期二，苏活区的学生们正在面对一年一度准时降临的考试灾难月。越来越多的大学生一窝蜂地涌进A.Z. Fell & Co这家书店。他们都忙着给论文寻找一手资料，引用一些初版书籍来讨好教授。最重要的是，他们都希望找到一个舒适、安静的地方以便学习。  
  
每年Aziraphale都会尽量坚持自己的原则。他的原则定了很久了，学生们通常没呆多久就会被赶出去，但他们看起来总是精神紧绷，而他的店又正好位于市中心，天使也不能怪他们再次偷偷溜进店里，埋头研究有关《尤利西斯》之类的学期论文。此外，这些学生至少不会试图买走他的任何书，随着时间的推移，甚至还学会了从精品巧克力店买几盘糖果送给古怪又老掉牙的Fell先生，以此换取他们在店里的安宁，所以这一切其实还不错。  
  
那天晚上7点左右，Aziraphale像往常一样，开始在书店里走来走去，捡起不存在的垃圾，大声地清嗓子。领会了这一暗示，分散在各处的学生开始整理东西，收拾起他们的平板电脑、笔记本和昂贵的蓝牙耳机。到了7:30，年轻的学者们基本已经离开了，走之前还会向老板挤出一个疲惫，又感激的笑容。Aziraphale会朝所有离开的人小幅度地挥一下手，这在人类眼里表示“谢谢光临，欢迎下次再来”，但它的真正意思其实是“谢谢你们没有买走任何东西，你们可以再来，只要你们一直保持这点。”  
  
等他们一走光，Aziraphale就绕着商店的四周检查了一圈，准备拉下窗帘关门大吉。就在这时，他发现有人在靠墙的桌子上落下了一部手机。  
  
他小心翼翼地拿起它，把光滑的机器翻过来放在手心里。Crowley一直催着他给自己弄一部智能手机，哦，距今快二十年了，但是Aziraphalel那台值得信赖的老式拨盘电话从1943年为他工作至今——谢天谢地，它依旧功能完好。他几乎完全不知道现在这些该死的新玩意是如何使用的。  
  
——但他不是个白痴。天使很清楚里面储存着很多家人和朋友的联系方式。如果他能找到它们，拨打第一个跳出来的电话，他就能很容易地找到手机的主人，把它还给对方。  
  
手机的黑色屏幕死气沉沉地印在天使眼底。他戳了戳它，它马上亮了起来。他迟疑地继续戳了几下，上面的画面突然闪了一下，变出一个图案，扬声器里随即传出了刺耳的声音，声音之大令Aziraphale被吓了一跳，失手将手机啪地一下摔在了地上。  
  
他赶紧弯下身去捡，隐约看到被他戳出来的新图案。画上描绘着某种充满艺术感的特写——一只在黄色背景下用深墨色笔触勾勒出来的眼睛。  
  
吉他和鼓的乐声回荡在昏暗的书店里，然后一个男歌手的声音在背景的喧嚣中脱颖而出。Aziraphale意识到手机是在播放摇滚乐。那个图案一定是专辑的封面了。令人讨厌的嘈杂声扰乱了原本安静关门的计划，让他稍感不快，于是Aziraphale赶紧捡起手机，开始疯狂地戳起没有按钮的手机屏幕，试图把它关机。  
  
他将手机凑近自己的脸，努力不去想自己和一块玻璃塑料的结合体较劲的样子会有多么可笑，毕竟他曾见过一个站在书店外人行道上的五岁小孩都能熟练地操纵它。最后他发现自己只能和那张专辑封面面面相觑。那真的是一只很有风格的大眼睛，躺在浓密眉毛下，有着和黄色背景一样的颜色，眼睛中央赫然是一个竖直的瞳孔。  
  
这时，因为扬声器正对着他，那首歌的歌词不由自主地钻进了他的耳朵，他听到了高昂的副歌部分:  
**_  
So you can take your time  
你可以慢慢来  
And I’ll do whatever you ask  
无论你想我做什么，我都愿意去办  
Maybe you were right  
也许你曾经说的没错  
Oh I can’t forget  
而我至今无法忘怀  
That time you said  
那时你说  
I go too fast  
我的节奏太快  
I go too fast for you  
对你来说太快..._**  
  
就在乐手伤感的嗓音让他莫名觉得熟悉的时候，他的手指按在了正确的位置。音乐随即中止，手机屏幕也暗了下来。  
  
店里回归宁静，那歌声却幽灵般萦绕耳畔。  
_**  
That time you said  
那时你说  
  
I go too fast  
我的节奏太快  
**_  
那只黑黄相间的眼睛也在他脑海里久久不能散去，就像漂浮在黑暗中的残影。  
  
Aziraphale把手机小心翼翼地放在里屋的桌子上，又走去给自己冲了杯可可，然后坐在办公桌前慢慢地喝起来。他极力不让自己去想刚才听到和看到的东西，不去深思这些东西可能意味着什么，但不管他如何努力，最后都以失败收场。  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Aziraphale完全不用担心自己需要再次解锁这部手机，就在第二天，书店营业的那一刻，一个头发蓬乱、穿着纽扣格子衬衫的男孩就找上了门。他看上去有点绝望，但依旧非常无害。 _（*mildly desperate and desperately mild.）_  
  
“抱歉，打扰一下，”男孩走到柜台边说，“我想我昨晚把手机落在这里了，你有发现它吗?”  
  
Aziraphale拿出手机，把它还给眼前这个心存感激的学生。他尽可能漫不经心地向对方问起手机被落下时，正播放着什么歌。  
  
男孩在手机上轻轻滑动了几下屏幕，然后回头看着Aziraphale笑了笑。

“伙计，眼光不错。这是Yelloweye的 _《To Fast》_ 。你没听说过吗?”

“恐怕没有。” Aziraphale小声嘀咕。

“妈的，我一直在努力和别人安利Yelloweye。在我眼里它是有史以来最好的英伦摇滚乐队，理因比Blur更火，但是他们只在94年出了这张唱片，然后就永远消声灭迹了。乐队可能已经散了，退出音乐界了，”男孩伤心地摇摇头，“主唱是一个很酷很瘦的家伙。在舞台上总是戴着墨镜。很棒的嗓音，很棒的歌。”

Aziraphale刚开始考虑下一步要问什么。比如“或许你可以告诉我那个主唱的名字“，甚至更直接地问”我可以从哪里得到你口中唱片的拷贝？”，但是在他再次开口之前，那个学生就已经喊着“再次感谢！ 我得去参加考试啦！”直接冲出了门。

不知道自己还能做什么，Aziraphale有些烦躁地看着柜台边缘剥落的小碎片。他开始安慰自己现在没有任何理由被冲昏头脑。他最好还是先问问Crowley，免得妄下结论。

* * *

Crowley清了清嗓子，挠了挠后脑勺，最后尴尬地叹了口气，承认下来。“没错，”他说，“是的，我组了一个乐队。有段时间了，就在90年代。那是个奇怪的时代。每个人都会这么做。”

“但是......为什么? 你几千年来都没有表现出一丁点的音乐创作天赋，除非我漏掉了一些重要的东西。”

Crowley耸耸肩。

“一开始只是一项任务，” 他承认，“1993年，我从底下得到了命令，打算发起一场‘洗脑音乐’运动。你知道的，就是引诱那些拿着吉他的家伙写一些能在人们脑海里停留几十年的歌曲。简直可以算是无法避免的恐怖事件了。可是后来我看着他们按照计划炮制出那些软绵绵的东西，就忍不住觉得如果是我亲自出马肯定能做得更好。”

“好吧，”Aziraphale说，“那你做到了吗? 我的意思是，做得更好？”

Crowley撅起嘴，有点粗鲁地吐了口气：“不不不，其实也没有那么好。”

“我很遗憾听到这个结果。”

“别这样，天使，”Crowley翻了个白眼，“我得说，我们乐队已经在这条路上走得够远了。媒体也给了我们一些不错的报导。1994年还去格拉斯顿伯里音乐节的NME舞台演出了，但我们是中午出场的，所以看我们的人不多，大多是前一天晚上因为磕药磕嗨了，结果被我们调音的声音吵醒了的年轻小伙。不过在后台和Beastie Boys一起吸大麻的感觉还不赖。”

“所以你们的乐队还挺成功的?”

Crowley耸耸肩。

  
“对我来说足够了。每隔50年左右，我就喜欢出来闯荡几下。保持适当的自我膨胀。你肯定还记得我恶名远扬的那个黑帮时代吧?”

“这我可忘不了。”Aziraphale不由自主地回忆起当时的场景：对方身着一套黑色细条纹西装，头戴一顶漂亮的尖顶黑帽的样子，踩着蛇皮鞋在教堂的石头地板上跳来跳去，递给自己公文包时两人的手还无意间触碰到了一起。

他从回忆中抽身。

“可是，亲爱的，我真不敢相信！你竟然从来没告诉过我你参加了一个音乐小组。我会站出来支持你的——在你的那些现场演奏会（*gigs）上!”

“首先，别再用gigs这个老掉牙的词。其次，你和我一起吃饭的时候没注意到我肩上背着一个很大的吉他盒也不是我的错，” Crowley从墨镜后面用一种奇怪的目光盯着Aziraphale，“你还没有——你实际上没有听过我任何一首歌，对不对？你到底是怎么知道的？”

也许是因为恶魔的语气，又或是因为对方僵硬的坐姿，Aziraphale意识到最好不要让Crowley发现他昨天听了那首歌。至少不是现在。

“来我店里的一个学生——我在他手机上看到了专辑封面。认出了，呃，那只眼睛。”Aziraphale平静地说，这也的确不算个谎言。

Crowley闻言马上放松地靠回了椅背。

“好吧，”他说，语气有点强硬，“别去找它们。你绝对会讨厌它们的。那根本不是你的风格。”

“好吧，我猜也是。”

* * *

书店拐角处的唱片店店员从来没有听说过 ** _Yelloweye_** 。他的助手也没有。那个苍白清瘦的女孩尽职尽责地把这个名字输入到她的销售查询终端，然后告诉Aziraphale这家店上一次出售二手唱片 _《downward》_ 是在四年前，那是该乐队的第一张也是唯一一张唱片，当时它以Discogs公司估值的147英镑售出。

“好啦，按照这个价格，他们应该有忠实的粉丝团，”助手说，“我相信现在整张唱片已经上传到YouTube了。”

她上下打量着天使，仿佛第一次看见他似的。

“你知道YouTube，对吧?”

Aziraphale连忙表示自己知道，脸上的表情可能有点过于激动。他匆匆感谢完对方的帮助，就马不停蹄地回到书店，径直坐在了电脑面前

那台古老的台式电脑并没有支持播放网络视频的显卡，也没有扬声器，但因为天使希望YouTube能在他面前的屏幕上以完美的清晰度和速度加载视频，它就乖乖地这样做了。

Aziraphale像是在做手术一样，小心翼翼地在搜索栏中输入了Yelloweye。第一个显示的结果就是那张像素化的黑黄相间的专辑封面，他一眼就认了出来。视频的冗长标题是： **Yelloweye -Downwards(1994)黑胶唱片完整版(曲目列表见简介)** 。

他点开链接。专辑即刻开始播放。它有点杂音，但歌词部分足够清晰。曲子里包含了木吉他，鼓，低音贝斯和电吉他的演奏，还有那温暖、磁性，让他无比熟悉的嗓音：  
_**  
I saw you just the other night  
前几天晚上我还见过你  
And you were happy  
你看起来很开心  
How does it feel to have it built-in   
告诉我安顿下来的感觉究竟如何**_

_**Say hi through the centuries  
贯穿无数世纪的相遇  
I’ll apologize till the end of me   
我会一直为你作出让步   
I swear  
我发誓  
Sometimes I think you care  
有时候我觉得你对我也同样在乎** _

_**I didn’t mean to fall  
我不是自甘堕落  
But when I did you were waiting  
但当木已成舟，你只能袖手旁观  
It doesn’t matter at all  
这一切都不再重要  
That I am beyond saving  
只因我早已无可救药** _

_**Taking all the time to work it out  
把所有的时间都花在理清思绪  
I won’t run away， even if I doubt  
即使依旧满腹疑虑，我也不会逃离  
You’ll be there when I call   
我需要你的时候，你就在那里  
I didn’t mean to fall  
我从不是自甘堕落** _

电脑发出的声音已经尽可能的完美了，毕竟它完全是凭借天使纯粹的信念之力而播放的，即使是全能的上帝也无法将一张192kbps的黑胶唱片转换成高清无损的音频。

于是Aziraphale想起了唱片店那个女孩提到的网站，他马上登录到Discogs.com，用他(碰巧) 作为零售专业人士的手段，以161英镑的价格拍下了一盘Yelloweye乐队罕见的初版《Downwards》专辑。

他选了加急配送。一天之内，这张专辑就被包裹在层层塑料和泡沫里送到了店里。他像对待任何一本王尔德的初版一样虔诚地剥开了包装。

硬壳包装是有光泽的黄色，边缘有轻微的凹陷。那只用黑色勾勒的眼睛被放大成12×12的正方形像素块。Aziraphale认得那只眼睛。他从很久以前就熟悉它了。

天使把唱片放在唱机转盘上，放下了唱针。他让A面先放，听完后又将唱片翻转到b面继续播放，他这样重复了一遍又一遍。

两天之内，他就背熟了专辑的两面，一共12首歌。其中有《Too Fast》和《Didn’t Mean To Fall》，以及主打歌《Downwards》，节奏感强的《Not Like The Others》和抒情的《Burn You》。但他最喜欢的是《First Time》，这是一首温和的中速歌曲，在副歌后面还有激动人心的弦乐部分:

_**I loved you from the first time， first time  
相遇的那一刻我就对你一见钟情  
You could never be mine， be mine  
我知道我永远无法将你占有  
But maybe we can share a conversation  
但也许我们可以分享一下生活  
And a glass of wine  
再共酌一杯酒** _

_**I loved you from the first-day ， first day  
认识你的第一天我就坠入爱河  
That’s when I gave myself away  
我愿为你倾尽所有  
As long as we can share a conversation  
只要我们能分享一下生活  
I’ll be alright  
我就别无他求  
** _

Aziraphale很难假装这是自己在正常情况下会去听的的唱片类型。吉他独奏刺激着他的耳膜，一次次重复的炸裂鼓点也超过了他对打击乐器的欣赏能力。

但不可否认歌本身的旋律很迷人。歌词可能很简单，却很有节奏，带着几分优雅和幽默。Aziraphale在旋律的起伏中发现了Beatles和Queen乐队的影子，充满激情的副歌似乎也带了点Bernstein的韵味。

音乐和艺术的创作通常不是天使或恶魔会去做的事情。众所周知，人类发明了它们。人类在有限的生命里必须把每一种情感都发挥到绝对的极致。他们会将内心爆发出来的情绪印在纸上、屏幕上，或是唱片的凹槽里。而作为天使恶魔这种不朽的存在并没有类似的需求——没错，他们只是偶尔给予人类一些艺术的灵感，促进艺术的创作，或是诱惑人类将欲望以各种方式表达出来，最多根据形势的需要施加一点小奇迹加以影响。

至少从19世纪30年代以后，Aziraphale在流行音乐这方面就不再是什么权威评委，但他相当肯定Crowley或多或少是对的。这些歌曲很有竞争力，很有表现力，也很感人，但是它们并不是那种能挤进前十榜单的热门歌曲。然而，对于一个恶魔来说，哪怕只是迈出了这一小步，把自己提升到那样的水平，亲自组建一支乐队，排练歌曲，把他那被诅咒的永恒灵魂永久蚀刻在黑胶唱片里，就已经彰显了一种几乎无法想象的激情以及承诺。

但是Crowley做到了，他很久以前就做到了，只是他没过多久就放弃了，Aziraphale甚至对此一无所知。如果不是因为几天前那不可言喻的巧合，他将会一直毫不知情——那台移动通讯设备正好被弄掉了，再加上自己笨拙地戳弄，才将真相暴露了出来。

Aziraphale非常确信只要假以时日，自己总能找到最合适的方式把这一切告诉Crowley。他只需要先想好措辞。

**你真的如同你在 _《First Time》_ 中唱的那样，从我们相遇的那一天起就爱上我了吗？这真的很了不起，而且很巧，因为我也疯狂地爱上了你。我想你应该也会认同这件事有多么可爱**——不，太长了。  
**  
我听了你的唱片，我真的很喜欢，尤其是你说你爱我的那些部分** ——不，太随便了。

**在我们俩阻止世界末日，摆脱了天堂和地狱之后，我找到了这张唱片。这当然是一件好事，不然的话我肯定会假装我从未听过它，或者任由这种不可能的事情烂在心里** ——不，绝对不行，太悲观了。

那天晚上，他长久地陷入了沉思，那张唱片可能都被他翻来覆去听了几百遍。他的膝盖上放着一本书，但他根本看不进去。听着唱片里Crowley大声唱 _《Burn You》_ ，书上的单词完全无法在他眼前汇聚成句子。那是一种Aziraphale从未听到过的似乎发自对方肺腑的语气，真诚到恶魔不该有的语调，但是它就在那里:  
**_  
Don’t we all need a darkness  
每人都有阴暗的一面  
Someone to stand beside  
渴望与人并肩  
Being what we cannot be  
奢求靠近某个截然不同的人  
Across a great divide  
即便我们身处两个世界_**

突然，从他身后传来一个声音——

“也许我们可以分享一下生活见闻？”

Crowley走了进来，手里拿着一瓶酒，西装外套袖子高高捋起，时髦的赤褐色秀发带着波浪般的卷儿搭在肩头。他听到了唱片机传出的声音，整个人顿时僵硬了起来。

“天使，” 他开口，这时 _《Burn You》_ 放完了最后的副歌，唱机结束了播放，整个房间陷入了一片沉寂，“我以为你说了你之前没有听过。”

“哦，Crowley，”Aziraphale站起来，放下他的书，“我刚才一直在听——”

Crowley开始不安地在房间里踱步。他握紧酒瓶，把指节攥得发白。

“Aziraphale，我很抱歉，你不应该听到那些伤感的胡言乱语，说真的，全是些废话，我已经放弃了，我一点也不擅长写歌，也写不出什么让人生升华的内容，真的，我压根就不该费心——”

“Crowley，”Aziraphale抓住时机赶紧打断了对方，“它们是关于我的，不是吗? 这张专辑里面的每一首歌。”

Crowley停下脚步，把手插进口袋，微微弓起背。炽热的红晕爬上了他的脸颊，一直蔓延到他墨镜下的皮肤。

“从没想过你会听。我还以为不管多少年过去，Aziraphale都不会接触英国流行音乐。我本该是安全的。”

”那些歌词——你心里就是那么想的。”Aziraphale又加了一把火，努力不让自己直接把那些话强加给Crowley，或者直接诱导对方说出自己想要听到的话。他所需要的是听对方亲口说出来心里的感受，他需要的是听到此刻站在他面前的Crowley的声音，而不是25年前在唱片上唱歌的那个。

但对方似乎误解了，他话里的留白让对方把它当成了一种指责。Crowley后退了几步，朝门的方向逃离，歪歪扭扭的姿势里写满了否认。

“我——我那时候只是在经历一些事情——真的，我把它们都从我的身体里扯出来了，就像驱魔一样，呃，没错，都结束了。现在肯定都过去了。肯定。一切恢复正常。我们还是最好的朋友。既然你已经见识过了，现在你该回去听你那些抒情诗歌——”

Aziraphale深吸了一口气。他穿过房间，站在离Crowley仅仅几英寸远的地方。Crowley停下了他的语无伦次，也不再往后退。

“我喜欢这些歌。 ” Aziraphale说着，抬头看向恶魔，他的心都快要跳出胸膛了。他强迫自己镇静，把心里升起的恐惧压了下去。对他来说这很难，非常难。如果不是因为他想起那段歌词，他永远都不会有勇气。那是《Didn’t Mean To Fall》的最后一节歌词：

**_If you can forgive the things I’ve done  
无论我所做何事，愿意宽恕我的人只有你  
I can say that you’re the only one  
这样的存在，唯你而已_ **

在这一刻，除了歌词他脑袋里一片空白。他希望Crowley能说点什么。 ** _请回应我——_**

“你......什么?”

“Crowley，它们很美。我......”

他不应该花这么长时间担心该说什么。说到底，答案都是显而易见的。他要做的就是让Crowley明白那些歌根本不是问题所在。真的，它们当然很可爱。自从他在小小的手机扬声器里听到《Too Fast》的那一刻起，一想到歌词背后的内涵，一想到它们代表了什么，某种近乎不真实的喜悦和希望就会在Aziraphale的内心深处翻涌。

Aziraphale的手摸上Crowley的脸，他盯着对方脸上的墨镜看了半秒钟，然后直接拉过Crowley，印上了恶魔微涨的嘴唇，深深地、甜蜜地吻住了他。

此时此刻他的耳边似乎响起 _《Burn You》_ 的副歌：  
_**  
if I kissed you would you burn  
如果我亲吻你，是否会将你灼烧**_

但天使没有感觉到丝毫的痛苦，Crowley呼吸的温暖气息包裹了他，和家的味道一样。Aziraphale彻底得到了解脱，像是被拨动了心中某根长久未被演奏过的弦，整个躯壳仿佛都欢唱起来。

酒瓶在Crowley手中摇摇欲坠，Aziraphale环上对方的脖子，悄悄做了个手势，用奇迹把瓶子送到了他们身后的桌子上。Crowley空出了手，转而将手指插进了Aziraphale的发间，急切地感受着天使那头雪白卷发仿若羽毛般的柔软触感。天使有些惊讶于恶魔的举动，半天都没想起来要说什么，

“以前从来没有人写过关于我的歌。”Aziraphale说。过了一会儿，他转过脸，把Crowley的墨镜摘了下来，轻轻地放进恶魔的口袋里。

“这不是真的，”Crowley微喘着，眼神闪烁，“在希腊，鼓弄竖琴的男孩们为你柔软的皮肤和琉璃般的眼睛写颂诗——哦，还有十三世纪那个修道院的僧侣们，他们圣歌里的天使可不是指什么抽象的——” 

“这是不一样的。”

在那一刻，他不太能解释清楚原因，因为他忙着将自己和对方的身体紧贴在一起，想让恶魔感觉自己同样升腾的欲望。他凑过去一次又一次地亲吻Crowley。

“你——你确定吗?” Crowley嘶嘶地说，Aziraphale埋在他的颈窝里，正用舌头舔舐着他灼热脉搏所在的那块皮肤。

“在过去那么长的一段时间，我都让自己把这个念头放在一边，”Aziraphale灼热的气息喷洒在Crowley光滑的皮肤上，“但我现在确定了，Crowley，亲爱的，我很抱歉让你等了这么久——”

“别道歉，” Crowley大喊，“永远不要说对不起，拜托，你没有什么好对不起的，完全没有必要——” 当Aziraphalep的手在他的腰背部摩挲时，他几乎屏住了呼吸。对方的动作，那探入衬衫下面对尾椎轻柔的触摸，让Crowley发出了一声微弱的叹息。他的身体似乎在天使的手中融化， 整个人放松下来，这副身躯的欲望彻底被唤醒，正热切地渴求着对方。

Aziraphale带着Crowley跌跌撞撞地往后退，他们差点撞到桌子上，Crowley打了个响指，桌角就礼貌地弯了弯，避开了他们。Aziraphale转过身来，把Crowley推倒在沙发上，然后跨坐在对方身上，两只手仍然抚摸着他的脸，不舍得放开。

Crowley在Aziraphale身上游走的手指抚上对方的脖子，伸向那条领结，准备把它解开，但是他停了下来，控制住自己，颤抖着把头往后仰，目光去寻找亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛。

“你真的想好了吗?” 他的声音突然变小了。

“没错，我的决定不会改变，” Aziraphale回答，“就像你在 _《First Time》_ 里唱的那样‘让我载着你/去哪里都可以’ 。我愿意发展到那一步，带我去吧。”

“哦，操你的，”得到答案的Crowley开始有恃无恐起来，“别对我引用我那些糟糕的歌词，你这个混蛋，快让我把你的衣服脱掉。”

“那好吧。” Aziraphale说。Crowley立刻兑现了他的话。Aziraphale身上的织物被一层一层除去，Crowley也快速褪去了身上的衣物。他们俩都赤裸着，喘息着，两具温暖的身体纠缠在一起，灵肉合一，水乳交融，沉浸在欢愉、慰藉和喜悦中肆意地呻吟着。

再然后......

Aziraphale当时有点心不在焉，没有意识到发生了什么，但苏活区的人们路过书店时，就会注意到封闭的窗帘后透出了奇怪的白光，正有节奏地闪烁着。

其中一个对她的朋友说:“我不知道那里有个迪斯科舞厅。”

“可能是私人办的。你知道的，包场那种。”

“好吧，我们试试下次提前买张票吧，我一直很想在书店里大醉一场。”

* * *

一天，一把吉他出现在了后屋的沙发旁边。那是一把全新的马丁木吉他，黄檀木琴颈上镶嵌着闪闪发光的绿松石。

Crowley花了几天时间才意识到它的存在，他点了点头，对Aziraphale翻了个白眼。又过了一个星期，他才去触碰那雕刻着花纹的琴身，用修长的手指轻轻地抚摸过琴格。

终于，在之后的某天下午Aziraphale理完发回来之后，发现恶魔四肢摊开躺在沙发上，双腿搁在桌子上，墨镜顶在头上，正流畅自如地弹着吉他，对方轻声唱着:  
**_  
“Cause you make me feel like  
因为你让我觉得  
I could be driving you all night  
我可以整夜载着你在外沉沦  
And I'll find your lips in the street lights  
在街灯下亲吻你的双唇  
I wanna be there with you  
我只想留在你身边  
Baby， take me to the feeling  
宝贝，带我追寻这种感觉  
I'll be your sinner， in secret  
让我成为你私囚的罪人  
When the lights go out  
待光都熄灭  
Runaway with me  
就请和我私奔  
Runaway with me  
和我私奔_**  
”

Aziraphale走进房间，清了清嗓子。Crowley吓了一跳，吉他掉到了膝盖上。

“抱歉打断了你，”Aziraphale说，“那听上去真美。我——是你写的？”

Crowley发出了几乎要窒息的声音。

“哦，当然不是，”他说，“是Carly Rae Jepsen*（*蹲妹!）写的。”

Aziraphale紧挨着他在沙发上坐下 ，他的眼睛贪婪地扫视对方的整个身体，目光舔舐着对方身体的每一寸: 修长的双腿裹在黑色长裤里，瘦削的肩膀歪斜地靠在沙发背上，纤细的手腕中蕴藏着令人眩晕的铁血力量。就这样看着对方的感觉是如此美妙，甚至能使人充满罪恶感，但Aziraphale知道罪孽是什么，他知道这和它相差甚远。这是正确的。

“给我弹一首你的曲子吧。””Aziraphale说。

”我...有点生疏了，天使。”

“刚才你的声音听起来就很好。” Aziraphale把一只手放在Crowley的手上，感觉着对方手下的动作：弦的形状，施加在弦上的压力，每一次拨弦，击弦。在Crowley之前，没有恶魔写过歌。可能那些恶魔根本没有这个能力。

Aziraphale也和其他天使不一样。他终于准备向自己承认这一点——他和他同类之间的鸿沟太大了。没有一个天使会爱上恶魔，不会像这样，不会像这样和对方十指相扣，唇齿厮磨，抵着翅膀一同扛起世界的重压。

Crowley叹了口气。

“我觉得——呃，所有那些歌都有点过时了。太悲观了，真的。我不能给你弹那些该死的‘他不爱我，我们无缘在一起’之类的鬼话 ，那些都不再是真的，对吧?”

“我想你别无选择了，”Aziraphale说，“你得给我写一些新的。”

Crowley笑了。

“听上去不错，”他的手指摩挲着Aziraphale的掌心。“我想我会这么做的。”

* * *

_ **  
NME独家报道: YELLOWEYE携新歌《HEAVEN AND HELL》回归** _  
_  
终于有好消息值得英伦摇滚乐队Yelloweye的狂热粉丝们尖叫了: 在25年的沉寂之后，他们带着一首全新的歌曲回归了。《Heaven and Hell》是他们首次将90年代风格的歌曲融入现代元素的一次升级尝试——他们将在标志性的原声金属噪响里融入电音。这首歌的歌词里洋溢着明显的乐观情绪，与上一张专辑《Downwards》的颓势形成了鲜明对比。我们可以保守地宣布，这首歌将在12月进入我们的年度最佳榜单。_

_艺术家们纷纷在社交媒体上表达他们对这个伦敦组合回归的支持，该组合在1994年解散前只发行了一张专辑。最畅销的歌手兼词曲作家Hozier在推特上写道: “来自Yelloweye乐队的绝妙新作。 有生之年系列。分享一个有趣的事实，在我追梦的过程中，是这个乐队给了我巨大的鼓舞。” 1975乐队的Matty Healy也在他的Instagram上转发了这首歌，标题是“欢迎传奇人物回归xx。”_

_除了这首新单曲，Yelloweye还宣布将于1月20日在位于安吉尔的列克星敦剧院举办唯一一场伦敦重聚秀。 门票每张22英镑，DICE 网站现在有售: DICE.fm/yelloweye-angel_

* * *

灯光照亮了舞台的边缘。尽管Crowley仍然呆在凉爽的后台，他却已经汗流浃背了。恶魔握住吉他的琴颈，那里挂着一条崭新的黑色皮革金属带，上面是纠缠在一起的蛇纹图案。

他深吸了一口气。回头看了看正紧张地站在他身边的乐队成员。他们不是94年站在他身边的那些小伙子。那些人现在都有了体面的工作，也组建了各自的家庭。他从Craigslist网站上选了这些孩子，他们已经足够好了。其中一个甚至是他的粉丝。

“准备好了吗?”

所有人都竖起大拇指。

“好了。那就让我们有型地开始干吧。”

他们走上舞台，Crowley在最前面带路，台下掌声如潮，整个场地都座无虚席，所有观众都为乐队的辉煌回归而兴奋不已。

恶魔站在那里，身上背着吉他，心想: _妈的！我为什么还要做这个呢? 这明明只是很久以前的一个爱好了，我过了那个阶段，不再需要它来消磨时间。_ 当他的目光扫过观众席前排，他一下子想起了原因，满心都被纯粹的平静所填满: 这就是为什么。

Aziraphale，他那浅色外套在大家都穿着时髦的黑色人海中显得格格不入，正笑容满面地看着Crowley。他的双手放在胸前有些拘谨地紧握着，当Crowley转过头和他眼神交汇时，Aziraphale朝对方挥了挥手，脸上洋溢起愈加灿烂的微笑，比舞台灯光还要明亮夺目，盖过一切事物，成为了Crowley眼中的唯一。

所有人安静下来。他们都在等着台上的人开口。

“这是首新歌，”Crowley从来不是一个喜欢在舞台上用玩笑开场的人，“它叫《Heaven and Hell》。”

鼓声震耳欲聋，然后低音贝斯也加入了进来，他的手指锁定在前奏的D和弦上，然后他唱到:  
_**  
Heaven and hell can’t touch us now  
天堂地狱现在算不上什么威胁  
We’ll keep our feet on the ground  
我们可以一直携手人间  
I thought the world was ending  
曾以为世界会被毁灭  
But it was starting over  
但一切已然开始改变  
And now look what I found   
如今我终于得偿所愿  
Look what I found   
得偿所愿**_

_****_

THE END

Can I hear a Wahoo？ ：）


	2. 歌曲部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 以下是文中作者写的四首歌的完整版本  
> 作者自弹自唱超可爱 虽然不是什么专业歌手 但是情感很充沛很有感染力 神仙旋律 甜到爆炸 译者最喜欢《first time》的副歌 
> 
> 附件不会传 也不会往文里面加歌 就麻烦大家走石墨了  
> https://shimo.im/docs/DtqpWXhYHVJtW936/ 《歌》，可复制链接后用石墨文档 App 或小程序打开

  
** 《Too Fast》 **   
  
_**Hell, help me, you’re so high  
I forgot what it was like  
To be held when I hurt  
Something I don’t deserve  
And you’re beautiful when you smile  
  
I can’t help who I am  
But at least I know you understand  
What it means to be seen  
When there’s no one else  
And we’re all lost in denial  
  
So you can take your time  
And I’ll do whatever you ask  
Maybe you were right  
Oh I can’t forget  
That time you said  
I go too fast  
Too fast for you  
  
I think I live too long  
Remember days in the desert  
The stars in the sky  
I found you every time  
But I don’t know where I belong  
  
So you can take your time  
And I’ll do whatever you ask  
Maybe you were right  
Oh I can’t forget  
That time you said  
I go too fast  
Too fast for you  
  
How slow do I make it  
How far till I break it  
I can’t let it show, I can’t let you see me  
  
How long do I hide it  
This feeling inside it’s  
Trying to eat me, please just believe me  
  
So you can take your time  
And I’ll do whatever you ask  
Maybe you were right  
Oh I can’t forget  
That time you said  
I go too fast  
Too fast for you** _

_**  
  
《Didn' t Mean To Fall》  
  
I saw you just the other night  
And you were happy  
How does it feel to have it built in  
  
Say hi through the centuries  
I’ll apologize till the end of me  
I swear  
Sometimes I think you care  
  
I didn’t mean to fall  
But when I did you were waiting  
It doesn’t matter at all  
That I am beyond saving  
  
Taking all the time to work it out  
I won’t run away, even if I doubt  
You’ll be there when I call  
I didn’t mean to fall  
  
This is just the way we are  
The never knowing  
Can’t let myself take it farther than I do  
  
All the miles in a marathon  
You’re the only thing that will carry on  
I know  
Don’t wanna let you go  
  
I didn’t mean to fall  
But when I did you were waiting  
It doesn’t matter at all  
That I am beyond saving  
  
You can say that we’re on different sides  
But there’s no one else who knows my eyes  
so I’ll be there when you call  
I didn’t mean to fall、、、  
  
I didn’t mean to say I need you  
Cause I know that hurts  
You’re bad at being you but knowing me is worse  
  
And I can’t make it harder  
I just want to be enough  
I just want to climb and climb and climb  
Until i reach your love  
But you're so far above  
  
I didn’t mean to fall  
But when I did you were waiting  
It doesn’t matter at all  
That I am beyond saving  
  
If you can forgive the things i’ve done  
I can say that you’re the only one  
You’re always there when I call  
I didn’t mean to fall** _   
**  
**

**  
_《First Time》_ **   
_**  
Every time I see you  
I think I fall in deeper  
It’s the way the sunlight hits your hair  
  
Such a sacred creature  
You really think you need Her  
Don’t you know there’s really no one there  
  
When you gave away your weapon  
That’s when I gave you my heart  
All these days I’ve just been waiting  
For it to start  
Won’t you let it start  
  
I loved you from the first time, first time  
You could never be mine, be mine  
But maybe we can share a conversation  
And a glass of wine  
  
I loved you from the first day, first day  
That’s when I gave myself away  
As long as we can share a conversation  
I’ll be alright  
  
You know I’m a liar  
But let me be your driver  
Take you anywhere you wanna go  
  
Always an outsider  
I would face the fire  
If it meant i never had to be alone  
  
I see you from a distance  
And then you say my name  
You make it sound like it’s a blessing  
Not a thing profane  
No i can’t stay  
  
I don’t mean to tempt you  
It’s just all i know  
Just like you can’t help shining  
I’m standing in your glow  
  
I loved you from the first time, first time  
You could never be mine, be mine  
But maybe we can share a conversation  
And a glass of wine  
  
I loved you from the first day, first day  
That’s when I gave myself away  
As long as we can share a conversation  
I’ll be alright  
I just wanna talk and talk to you  
till the morning light  
Yeah I’ll be just fine** _

**  
《Heaven And Hell》   
**   
**_I’ve never been a big believer  
In good things to come my way  
  
But then I saw a little clearer  
How little things can escalate  
  
This whole time  
We were getting in the way  
Of something right  
Now I know, now i know  
  
Heaven and hell can’t touch us now  
We’ll keep our feet on the ground  
I thought the world was ending  
But it was starting over  
And now look what I found  
Look what I found  
  
A sudden chance was all it took  
For you to know just what to say  
  
Oh baby read me like a book  
I’m open, turn the page  
  
This whole time  
It was slowly happening  
Now you’re mine  
Now I know, now I know  
  
Heaven and hell can’t touch us now  
We’ll keep our feet on the ground  
I thought the world was ending  
But it was starting over  
And now look what I found  
  
It started to rain  
The day we met  
You shared your shade  
So let me say  
What I never said  
Let it be a prayer  
  
Heaven and hell can’t touch us now  
We’ll keep our feet on the ground  
I thought the world was ending  
But it was starting over  
And now look what I found  
Look what I found  
_ **

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 大家可以去听下面链接里的歌曲，可以说是充满爱意却又平庸的“原创”翻唱。 Crowley当然是一个比我更好的歌手。  
> https://soundcloud.com/stopitsgingertime/sets/greatest-hits-2 （译者：可能国内打不开）
> 
> 如果任何一个链接出了问题，这里有一个备份的 Dropbox，里面有所有的音乐  
> https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1ybvm6t7333ph31/AAAlemwQq6VJq28SMIDGInA4a?dl=0 （译者：可能国内打不开 ）
> 
> 译者：  
> 以上打不开就走石墨  
> https://shimo.im/docs/DtqpWXhYHVJtW936/ 《歌》，可复制链接后用石墨文档 App 或小程序打开


End file.
